Church Camp
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare drags Eli along to church camp with her but just as a friend
1. Chapter 1

"We're on our way."

"Okay, I'm waiting on the porch."

"Alright." Eli hung up and sat down with his suitcase. He didn't know why he did but he agreed to go to church camp with Clare. They were allowed to invite anyone. The people at church knew Eli but only as her friend, not her boyfriend. They were spending the whole summer there; Eli didn't wanna spend the whole summer without her so he agreed to go just for hersake.

He heard a honk and grabbed his suitcase. Clare got out of the car,"Hey babe." She said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Hey." He said. Clare grabbed his suitcase and put it in the trunk. They hopped back in the corner and they cuddled in the back.

"So I trust there will be no bad behavior Elijah?"

"No bad behavior, promise." He said. He looked down at Clare, "I don't think I can do this."

"You can Eli, for me." He sighed and pulled her into his chest as her mom drove them to the campsite.

**XXXXX**

Helen pulled up in front of the campsite. "We're here." Helen announced.

Clare smiled and they got out of the car. They retrieved their suitcases from the trunk and said their goodbyes to her Mom.

As they walked to go check in, Clare ran into a friend she met last year.

"Clare!"

"Taylor!" Clare said taking her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Doing good, this is my-friend Eli."

Eli looked down at her weirdly but didn't say anything. "Nice to meet you Eli, I'm Taylor."

Eli faked a smile and nodded. "I'll see you later Clare, I'm gonna go set up."

Clare nodded and began to walk to the counselors. "What was that about?" Eli asked.

"What?"

"Your friend Eli?"

"I can't tell anyone we're together."

"So this whole time we're here, I'm just your friend?"

"Hopefully if we get a room together, we don't have to be." She weakly smiled. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Hi. Ms. Marilyn."

"Hey Clare, you're back."

"I am, what cabin am I in?"

"The 10th one down."

"This is my friend Eli, is he in the same room?"

"No, guys and girls aren't rooming together this year."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

The counselor nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Eli is in in the 17th room."

"Who's his roommate?"

"Adam, he's new too."

"Okay, thank you." Clare said walking away.

"I wanna go home."

"Babe, please. You're gonna like it, just because we can't kiss in public doesn't mean we're not gonna have fun. Just please stick it out, for me."

"Can you walk me to my cabin then?" He asked. She nodded and walked him down the woods.

"We can meet up when we go for dinner." Eli looked elsewhere beyond pissed.

"Eli, look at me." He looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too; I just don't wanna be here."

She smashed her lips to his and dove her tongue in his mouth. As they kissed for a while, she soon pulled back. "Stop being so stubborn and I might tell people we're together. Just please Eli."

"Okay." He smirked. She smiled, gave him a chaste kiss and made her way to her cabin.

**XXXXX**

Eli walked in his room and no one was in it yet so he grabbed the best bed and hopped on it. He set his stuff in the closets and drawers. He grabbed his laptop and started blasting music. Adam, his roommate came in and he didnt hear the door open.

"Hey!" Adam yelled.

Eli looked up and stopped the music, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Dead Hand huh?"

"You know them?"

"Yeah, my favorite band."

"Same here, I'm Eli."

"Adam."

"What brought you here?" Eli asked.

"My mom wanted me and my brother to come, you?"

"My girlfriend dragged me along."

"Your girlfriend goes here?" Adam asked and Eli nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Clare." Adam nodded and unpacked his stuff.

**XXXXXX**

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Taylor asked. They lucked out and wand up being roommates.

"How did you know?"

"When you said friend I saw the way he looked at you."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, he's cute though."

"Keep your eyes off my boyfriend." Taylor held her hands up in defense.

"Ready to go to dinner?" Clare asked.

She nodded. Clare contacted Eli and told him he could meet them there. They were eating at the diner and she saw Eli and his roommate come up to them.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled and quickly gave him a kiss.

"Clare, that's Adam, Adam, that's my _girlfriend _Clare."

"Eli, I told you not to tell anyone."

"It's only him Clare, he isn't gonna tell anyone."

"Okay." She muttered. Eli sat down next to Clare and Adam on Taylor's side.

They ordered their food and ate in a comfortable silence. Eli began rubbing his hand along her thigh as they ate. Clare looked at him and smiled. He squeezed it and she tried to keep her composure. As he began inching up her leg, she took his hand off her leg.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said kissing his cheek.

"Guys, NO PDA." Adam said.

Clare blushed, "That's not really considered PDA."

Adam playfully rolled his eyes and they finished up. All four began walking back to the cabins.

"Are you going to bed now?" Eli asked as they stood outside her door.

"Probably not, I'm not tired."

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Eli, you can't."

"Why not? Do they check up on us or something?"

"No, but still."

"Babe, please." Eli begged. She looked around and pushed Eli in the room.

"Okay, sure leave me hanging dude." Adam called out.

"Sorry." Adam playfully rolled his eyes and went back to his cabin and Clare closed the door.

"Guys, if you're gonna make out, I can leave." Taylor said.

"No Taylor, stay. It's fine."

Eli pulled Clare to her bed and smashed his lips to hers. "I didn't kiss you all day."

"I'm sorry." She said as she threw her leg over his.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as she he captured her lips in another heated kiss. Eli crawled on top of her and began grinding into her. Clare let out soft whimpers as he did so.

"Do you wanna have sex?" He whispered in her ear. She bit her lip and nodded.

Eli tugged off her clothes as well as his. Clare had been on the pill for a while so there was no use for a condom. Eli pulled the blankets over their heads. He pushed in her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Eli…"

He grinded his hips into hers.

"Mmm baby." She moaned.

"Oh my god, kill me now." They heard Taylor complain on the other side of the room.

Clare giggled and blushed, "Sorry."

Eli continued to move in her, Clare pulled him down to capture his lips in a kiss. She sucked on his tongue, "Ahhh!"

"Your pussy is so wet." He whispered in her ear.

"Make me cum baby please." Eli thrusted faster inside her trying to get her release. After endless screaming, moaning and thrusting, they both finally released.

Eli got up and put on his clothes and Clare put on her pajamas.

"I love you." Eli said.

"I love you too." She said giving him a chaste kiss and Eli made his way to his cabin.

"I am going to crucify you." Taylor said.

Clare blushed, "Sorry."

"That was disgusting, I heard the whole thing and now it smells like sex."

"I can't resist him."

"Well thanks for giving me nightmares."

Clare laughed as she cuddled in her blankets and fell asleep.

**Feel free to leave ideas for next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"How does it look?" Clare asked referring to her bathing suit. It was on the agenda that they were going out to the lake today.

"A bit too much for church camp."

"Do you think the counselors will say anything?" It was a simple two piece but considering it was a bikini bottom and strapless bra top but still too much skin for church camp.

"Just hope not, put shorts and a t shirt on though."

Clare nodded and grabbed one of Eli's shirts she kept with her and threw it on, along with some jean shorts.

"You ready?" Taylor asked. She nodded and they made their way down to the lake. Everyone was sitting around on logs eating, some in the lake and some playing Frisbee. Clare looked around for Eli but he had to yet to arrive. Clare and Taylor stripped of their clothes and placed it on a log. They hopped in the lake and began to enjoy themselves with a group of girls. One of the counselors came by just to check up on them.

Clare soon saw Eli and Adam walking down to the lake, "What took you guys so long?"

"I was tryna convince Adam to come in but it's not use."

"Are you gonna come in?" asked Clare.

He nodded and took off his shirt and placed it where Clare's clothes lied. He jumped in so he didn't have to worry about getting used to the temperature.

"You fearless bastard." Clare laughed swimming over to him.

Eli smirked and moved closer to her, gripping her waist.

"Eli, no." She said pulling his hands off.

"Why not?"

"The counselor is right there." Eli nodded. The guys began to play water volleyball and Eli joined in while the girls were busy playing something else. Eli kept his eye out on the counselor to see when she left so he can steal a kiss from Clare.

He saw the counselor begin to make her way back and looked around for Clare. He saw her sitting on the edge of the lake with two friends and licked his lips as he gazed at her body. He swam over to her and she noticed him coming.

He stood up between her legs and caressed them. She nonchalantly pushed his hands off.

"Can I get a kiss please? She left."

"People are gonna stare."

"Babe please, they're not looking." She looked at her friends and saw them conversing. She hesitantly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her. She captured his lips in a kiss and he dove his tongue in her mouth. He began to grope her breast and she pushed his hand off.

"Clare!" She heard someone yell.

She pulled back and saw people staring at her.

"You know the rule." Someone said.

"Guys, please don't tell." Clare begged.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The girl she was talking to previously asked.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Please guys, just don't tell any of the counselors."

"How are you even getting away with it?" One asked.

"They think he's just my friend."

"Well we won't say anything."

Clare smiled, "Thank you."

She turned back to Eli and he raised his eyebrows. She playfully glared at him.

"Told you no one would care."

"Well I thought they would." She defended.

Eli picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Does this mean I can freely kiss you now?" She smiled and captured his lips in a kiss. As they made out, she grinded herself on him causing Eli to let out a moan. He pulled back, "I want you so bad."

She shook her head, "Later."

Eli pouted and Clare simply gave him a chaste kiss, she began to grind herself against him again. She began to kiss his neck, when she pulled back she saw about 5 people staring at.

"Why do you keep staring?" Clare questioned.

"You're gonna in trouble." Someone said.

"Not if you guys shut up." Eli butted in.

"Clare, are you still even abstinent anymore?"

Clare looked at Taylor then back at the person who asked her, "Yes."

She looked down at Eli, "Don't say anything." She whispered.

"Where's your ring?"

"I lost it; can you guys leave me alone?" Clare hopped out of the lake and held her hand out to Eli. He took it, grabbed their clothes and they began walking back to her cabin. They finally got back at the cabin. Clare hopped on her bed and Eli closed the door, putting their clothes down.

"Babe, you're gonna get your bed wet." Eli said lying next to her.

"Look at me please." He asked caressing her sides. She turned her head to face him and he noticed tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"They just act like I'm a slut or something." Clare teared as she continued to wipe them.

"Who cares what they think?"

"I do and they might tell my mom."

"But why would she believe them over you?"

"Because she never believes me; how am I supposed to go through this whole summer with everyone hating me and thinking I just hook up with anyone?"

"If they bother you again, I'll handle it." Eli said wiping her tears with her thumb.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Clare said getting up.

"Can I come in with you?" She blushed and nodded.

They got up and headed to the bathroom. Clare turned on the water; they stripped off their swim suits and climbed in the shower.

Clare arched her back as she began to wash her hair. She felt Eli come close to her and his length pushing against her butt.

She washed the conditioner out of her hair and gripped Eli's neck. He rubbed against her as she let out a moan.

Eli put Clare in the corner of the shower; she put one leg on the side so she was open enough for Eli. He moved in between her legs and pushed into her.

Clare's head fell back as she bit her lip. Eli moved in and out of her as he looked at the girl he had the pleasure of pleasing.

"Ahh, babe deeper." She moaned. She clawed at his back as he pushed deeper inside of her.

She looked down at his length moving in and out of her. She moaned as she pushed her finger inside of her. She softly rubbed circles on her clit as Eli moved faster.

She squeezed her eyes shut, "Ahh!"

He moved deeper as Clare parted her legs more. She clawed harder at his back as he felt her walls clenching.

"Cum for me baby, please."

"Oh my…..FUCK ELI." She yelled as she arched her back, shutting her eyes as tight as possible. She bit her lip hard as she released. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him as Eli rode out their orgasms. Clare licked her lips as she tried to regain her breath.

"You alright?" Eli asked.

She nodded and put her leg down as Eli pulled out. She gripped his face and smashed her lips to his. Her tongue dove in his mouth as she began to deeply kiss him as he gripped her butt.

Clare finally pulled back, "We have church in the morning."

"Ugh, no." Eli sighed.

"Only on Sundays."

"Do I have to go?"

Clare nodded, "Everyone does." Eli pouted and dropped it. They washed each other's body and soon finished. They grabbed towels and left the bathroom. Clare handed Eli some of his pajamas he left in her cabin when he wanted to stay over. Clare grabbed her cutest pajamas, Eli's shirt and short shorts.

They crawled under the blankets and immediately heard the door open. They turned to it and saw Taylor coming in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Clare responded.

"You guys aren't gonna…..again right?"

"No we're not." Clare responded. "Did anybody say anything when we left?"

"They were just mumbling among themselves."

"Do you what they said?" Eli asked.

"They kind of…..they were just calling you names."

"They said I was a slut didn't they?" Clare asked.

"Possibly…" Taylor responded not wanting to hurt Clare's feelings. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, whatever." Clare said cuddling into Eli's chest.

"You okay?" Eli asked rubbing her thigh.

She nodded, "I'm trying not to let it get to me."

Eli nodded and gave her a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly don't understand why you guys like my writing, it sucks so much but I actually accidently signed on while I was trying to sign on to my other account and saw messages of people telling me to continue and stuff and I was gonna give up but I guess I'm gonna continue. We'll see. Enjoy**

Clare awoke this morning and didn't find Eli in her bed. She figured he left early to avoid getting caught by the counselors. She got up and hopped in the shower to get ready to go down to breakfast. She finished taking her shower, slipped on a pair of shorts and one of Eli's shirts she kept with her and tied her hair up. She slipped on her flip flops and closed the door gently since Taylor was still sleeping.

She made her way to Eli's cabin and lightly knocked on the door. It took about 5 whole minutes for someone to answer but Adam did.

"Hey, is Eli here?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Adam said wideneing the door for Clare to come in.

She saw him sleeping shirtless and smiled to herself. She sat on his bed and lied down next to him.

"What time did he come in last night?" Clare asked.

"Werent you guys together?"

"Yeah but he left and I didn't know when."

"Probably like at 5."

Clare nodded as she faced Eli. She played with his fainted happy trail, staring at his face. She waited and waited for him to wake up so they can go get breakfast. She got bored and grabbed the remote from the table. She turned it on and it blasted a full volume. She shrieked as she immediately turned it down. She looked down at Eli and saw him groaning, opening his eyes.

"Sorry." She said apolgeticdally.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have breakfast with you so I was waiting. You left me last night?" She pouted.

"I know, sorry. I didn't want to risk getting busted.

"Let me take a shower and we can go."

Clare nodded as she watched TV as Eli showered. She saw Adam slightly awake, "Adam." She whispered.

He groaned as he looked up at her, "What?"

"Just curious, does Eli talk about me with you?"

"Alll the time, its so annoying."

"What does he say?"

"Everything and I mean everything."

Clare blushed as she didn't continue the conversation. Eli soon came out ready and they left to go to the breakfast house.

XXX

Clare and Eli got on line, grabbing the food they wanted. They settled down on a table and ate in a comfortable silence. Clare saw girls walk by her and saw them whispering looking in her direction. Clare rolled her eyes and tried to ignore their immaturity.

The same girls kept staring at Clare and she was growing frustrated.

"You want me to talk to them?"

"No, its fine."

"I got it, they'll leave you alone." Eli said getting up, walking to the girls.

"Hi, can I talk to you feel quick?"

"Okay." They said awkwardly getting up following Eli to an unpopulated Eli.

"Whats your problem with my girlfriend?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you talking shit about her?"

"She's just being a slut."

"For kissing her boyfriend? That makes her a slut?"

"She gave her virginity up and she's only 15. That's a slut."

"Wow, you're so ignorant. She gave her a vow up because she was in love with me and a slut is someone who goes around messing with guys or revealing her body. Clare is nothing like that, so talk shit about her again and you'll regret it. Understood?"

They nodded as Eli rolled his eyes and walked away. He sat back down across from Clare, "How'd it go?"

"They'll leave you alone and if they don't, let me know."

She nodded as they continued to eat. They soon finished and made their way back to his cabin.

XXXX

It was about 8 and Eli, Clare, Adam and Taylor were making their way down to the camp fire to roast marshmallows known as 'Quality time hour.' They arrived and everyone was already settled down, conversing to each other. Clare grabbed sticks from the counselors and a bag of marshmellows for all four of them to share.

"Sit in my lap."

Clare shook her head, "I cant."

"In between my legs at least."

"Okay." Clare said as Eli sat down on the ground and Clare settled in between her legs. She put her marshmallow on the stick and put it in the fire.

Eli softly kissed her neck and she turned around to him, "Eli please, one hour. No PDA."

"It's hard."

"I know but please or we're gonna get kicked out.

"Maybe that isn't a bad id-"

"Clare, your marshmallow." Taylor warned. Clare turned around and took it out and saw her marsh marshmallow was overly burned.

"Thanks a lot." She glared at Eli, grabbing another marshmallow. They stayed there for the hour eating marshmallows and talking to each other. Everyone began departing until Eli pulled her back.

"Let's stay out here.

"Let's go to the waterfall."

"Where is it?" Clare took his hand and led him to path. He looked up and it looked like a lake with a huge waterfall coming down the rocks and a light right above the waterfall.

"You want to go in?" Clare asked.

"Sure." Eli said tugging of his shirt and his pants…then his boxers.

"Why are you getting naked?"

"Why not is the question."

Clare shrugged and discarded all her clothes as well. She jumped in the water and Eli followed. She tied her hair up to keep it out of her face.

"Wanna go under the waterfall?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded as they both swam behind it, leaning on the rocks.

"This is amazing." Clare said intaking the review.

"It is." Eli got in front of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He rubbed himself against her center, looking up at her.

"What are you doing?" She moaned.

"Let's have sex."

She shook her head trying not to get turned on.

"Why not?"

"You're addicted Eli."

"Tell me something I don't know and that isn't a reason."

"Okay." She softly muttered. Eli smirked as he pushed in her, "Oh damn." She bit her lip as she tightened her legs around his waist. It felt weird under the water but nonetheless it felt good.

"So tight." He whispered in her ear.

"Deeper Eli." He thrusted faster and she bit his shoulder, "Oh my god Eli."

He continued at the erratic pace and bit her lip, "Feels so good baby."

He rubbed her clit as he thrusted faster. Her mouth fell open as she let out a loud moan and released. Eli pulled out and kissed her lips.

"We should make it our goal to fuck everywhere here."

"I think not."

"Come on, please."

"What's the next place you have in mind?" She questioned.

"In the woods." He raised his eyebrows. "In the rain."

"Next time it rains then." She agreed with a smile.

**Next chapter, sex in the woods (;**


End file.
